Una loca historia en Hogwarts
by Reika-Tamashiro
Summary: Hola!, este fic relata una historia de varias personas que llegan a esta escuela. Y se encontraran con varios personajes que psaron por una extraña dimensión. Ojala se rían! XDD.
1. ¡Vamos a Hogwarts!

**Hola!**, somos Naceyna [aunque mi nick aqui y en la historia es Reika XDD] y Paola, las creadoras de este, pues intento de fic =p, ojala les guste.  
  
La historia habla sobre unas niñas que entran a Hogwarts, y que son de intercambio, y otras cosas locas que espero que les hagan reir. Bueno sin más platica unas pequeñas anotaciones, y acontinuación la historia.  
  
Algunos de nuestros comentarios estaran entre **[corchetes]**.

Los pensamientos de los personajes seran entre doble **((parentesis))**.

Y algunas aclaraciones entre **(parentesis)**.  
  
Ah!, y de antemano pido disculpas por mi pesima ortografía [esto lo digo yo, Naceyna, por que soy la que lo escribe en la computadora], espero no se ningun inconveniente.  
  
Por ultimo todos los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Ahora si sin mas interrupción nuestro intento de fan fic.

* * *

--------------  
  
**Una loca historia en Hogwarts**  
  
**Capitulo 1-** ¡Vamos a Hogwarts!

****--------------  
  
Todo empieza como siempre [Paola: no, bueno no como siempre que Harry esto y Harry el otro, o que el niñito infla a su tía] [Naceyna/Reika: Paolita, dejame recordarte que los libros se titulan HARRY POTTER XDD]. Ahora todo esto comienza en España, en una casa donde vive una chica de 14 años que es hechicera, pero ella no lo sabe. La chica es alta, aperlada, cabello largo y castaño con ojos azules. Los que lean esta historia [Paola: no muchos pero ya que] se preguntaran porqué la chica no sabe porqué es hechicera, bueno por que sus papás son muy sobreprotectores y les da miedo mandarla a la escuela, [Naceyna: ni me digan, esto lo escribio Paola, pero después de todo creo que queda con el titulo de la historia ;)] entonces ella se entero por las cartas, aunque sus padres uya habian avisado en Hogwarts que no querian que la chica fuera, pero aun asi su papás tenian las cartas guardadas, entonces ella las descubrio y despues de eso salio de casa (pensando que iba a llegar a Hogwarts XD), pero como se perdio el autobus noctámbulo paso por ella, y ella no sabía a donde la llevaría ese extraño autobus.  
  
Pero Dumbledore se entero de que Lyane (asi se llama la chica) ya estaba en el callejon Diagon (por que no sabia ni a donde ir el autobus la dejo ahi) y decidio a mandar al trio maravilla ( XDDDD, osease Harry, Ron y Hermione) por Lyane.  
  
Ya estando en el callejon Diagon con Lyane...  
  
-Hola... Lyane, creo que es ese tu nombre, ¿cierto?. preguntó Harry. - Si, y ustedes, ¿quiénes son? - Mi nombre es Harry Potter - Ahh, escuche cosas sobre ti en donde viajaba - Hehe, me lo esperaba nnUUUU - Hola Lyane, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, es un placer conocerte - Y yo soy Ron Weasley, espero que disfrutes tu estancia en Hogwarts - Bueno Lyane tenemos que llevarte a comprar todos tus utiles que necesitaras en Hogwarts - dijo Harry con una sonrisa - Asegurate de llevar todo lo que esta en esta lista, y por el dinero, como nos informaron que te escapaste de casa, el profesor Dumbledore te mando esto -dijo Hermione entregandole a Lyane una bolsa con galeones, sickles y knuts- - Bueno ya vamos- dijo Ron  
  
Y todos acompañaron a Lyane, la cual estaba muy callada, por que pues apenas los conocia y tenia un poco de pena. La chica compro los libros, pergaminos, plumas, su mascota, etc. etc., y de ahi como era de saberse, se dirijieron al Anden 9 3/4.

****--------------  
  
**Naceyna:** Hola!! sentimos que este capitulo este pequeñisimo!, pero les recuerdo que yo no lo hice XDD, y sorry por las modificaciones Paola, pero si lo dejaba como tu hubiera quedado aun maaaaaaaaaassssssssss pequeño.  
  
Aqui aun no pasa nada bueno por eso tratare de subir lo más rápido posible ls demás capitulos, esos son más interesante. Bueno, adiós a todos los lectores [Paola: seugro nadamás como 2 o 3 XDD], y hasta el próximo capitulo!.  
  
--------------


	2. Sombrero Seleccionador

**Hola!,** aqui estamos de nuevo presentandoles el segundo capitulo de la historia. Tratare de subirlos lo mas rapido posible ;) .

------------  
  
**Capitulo 2-** Sombrero Seleccionador  
  
------------  
  
¿En que nos quedamos?, ah si!, los chicos (Harry, Ron, Hermione y Lyane) se dirgieron a la estación del King Cross, como saben, tienen que a travesar la pared para poder encontrar el anden 9 3/4 , cosa que Lyane no sabía.  
  
- Ya llegamos -Dijo Harry -

Pero, no veo donde indica que esta el anden 9 3/4 - dijo Lyane algo preocupada

- No te preocupes solo tienes que a travesar la pared!- dijo Hermione con una sonrisita

- La... la... ¿la pared? Oo- dijo Lyane tartamudeando

- Si, la pared, observa, y despues entras tu, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo  
  
Entonces Hermione entro, y después de ella iba Lyane, claro que más nerviosa que la primera. Cuando estas dos niñas ya habían entrado, Harry y Ron estaban a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero fueron interrumpidos por una chica de asecto frío y sombrío, su pelo era largo, para ser precisas hasta la cintura y de color negro, su piel era blanca [Naceyna: Casi tan blanca como la leche XDD], y sus ojos color castaño, a pesar de su aspecto frío, era bonita, pero no parecía nada amigable.  
  
- Disculpen, saben donde se encuentra el anden 9 3/4- preguntó la chica

- Aqui esta, es atravesando la pared. ¿Vaz a Hogwarts?- Dijó Ron algo intrigado

- Si...

- ¿Cursas primer grado o"?, por que pareces más grande, hehe - dijo Harry entre risas

- No, soy alumna de intercambio, estudio en Durmstrang, curso cuarto.

- Ah..., no estas muy feliz, que digamos, ¿verdad?

- No tengo por que...- Entonces atraveso la pared.

- Ha segurito que queda en Slytherin - dijo Ron

- Creo que si.  
  
Y después de eso entraron . Ya estando en el tren, Harry y Ron buscaron a Hermione y a Lyan y se sentaron con ellas, y les contaron lo de la chica, que por cierto olvidaron preguntarle su nombre. Ya estando en Hogwarts todos los alumnos dejaron sus equipajes en la entrada del castillo, y luego entraron a un salon ENORME donde habia cuatro mesas tambien grandisimas y mucha gente sentada en las sillas, frente a esas mesas estaban los profesores y un taburete con sombrero arriba, el cual lucia algo viejo.  
  
Ese sombrero es el que se encargaría de poner a los alumnos nuevos y/o de intercambio en las "casas", que creo que ya las conocen, ¿no?, bueno como sea, la profesora Mc Gonagall nombro a los nuevos alumnos (los de primer grado) para que se pusieran el sombrero y este los elijiera en una casa.

- Baxter, Susie...

GRYFFINDOR!

- Candice, Mia...

HUFFLEPUFF!

Y asi siguieron hasta terminar con los de primero y seguir con los de intercambio (y una atrasada :p ). McGonagall los llamo por orden alfabetico:

- Motto, Yugi [Naceyna: ya se que no tiene nada que ver aqui, pero es que insistieron en que lo pusiera XDD, ah y tampoco se si asi esta bien escrito el apellido =p] Paso y se sento en el taburete, y el sombrero lo puso en Ravenclaw, despues McGonagall continuo.

- Swan, Yuna La chica era de pelo y ojos castaños y su piel rubia, muy linda, paso y el sombrero la elijio en... Gryffindor.

-Tamashiro, Reika (La chica del pelo largo y negro) - Mmmm, esto es algo dificil, pero creo que en Slytherin estaras bien... -dijo el sombrero Entonces Reika paso y se sento en donde estaban todos los Slytherin

- Turner, Lyane. Paso, muy nerviosa, y el sombrero la puso en Gryffindor, después de eso McGonagall explico de que escuela venian todos estos chicos.

- Bueno, alumnos, se preguntaran por que aceptamos a alumnos que no van en primero... Pues ellos son de intercambio, excepto Lyane. Yuna es de Beauxbatons(pero no tiene acento frances por que es originaria de Inglaterra), Reika de Durmstrang, y Yugi de una escuela en Japón [Naceyna: y como se llama?, kien sabe por q esto lo estoy inventando XDD]. Lyane por algunos inconvenientes no pudo estar con nosotros desde el principio, por lo cuál tendra que recibir más clases que el resto. Bien ahora si, pueden empezar a comer.  
  
-Vez Harry, te dije que esa chica iba a quedar en Slytherin -dijo Ron mientras agarraba un pan

- Si, pero no creo que sea tan cruel como aparenta...  
  
Cuando todos terminaron de comer se dirigieron a sus dormitorios.  
  
------------  
  
**Hola!!!,** espero que les guste, pero les repito, los primeros capitulos no son tan interesantes XDD, bueno eso es todo por ahora, ciao!  
  
------------


End file.
